


Hobbies

by orphan_account



Category: Marvel
Genre: Gen, Hobbits
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-07
Updated: 2016-02-07
Packaged: 2018-05-18 22:27:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 43
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5945518
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account





	Hobbies

Clint has a lot of hobbies.   
Reading, playing video games.  
But his favourite is cooking.   
He is good at cooking.   
He can cook a var of things.   
Since the Avengers were formed,   
He cooked a look.   
It was nice to have team dinners.


End file.
